Lethe
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day Three: Memories. She had been helping the wise guardian for three years now and it was always the same story, lost and despairing souls made their way to the oasis to try and soothe their sorrows through oblivion. But the healing powers of the sacred pool were of a different nature.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day 3: MEMORIES**

 _ **Lethe**_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:**

 _I decided to go give this a bit of a mythological take and it was fun. I tweaked the mythos of the Avatar world a bit but I think it still works because there were places like the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. This is set some time after Zuko's rest of the details of this new set up will be in the story._

 _Another short entry but hopefully intriguing enough and a bit of a different spin on the prompt. The prompts this year are great because they leave so much room for interpretation but that is also the challenge of writing them. Anyway, I always enjoy a challenge._

 _Hope you like this!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They say that the waters of this sacred pool can make you forget the most painful moments of your life," the lone traveller said, "Is it true?"

The waterbender shook her head sadly. Many who came to visit the sacred pool were misled by this legend and as an apprentice to the guardian of the site, it was Katara's responsibility to set the record straight.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," she explained, "the waters of this pool will not make you forget anything, that is a common misconception. But the waters have unique healing properties that can cure even the rarest of ailments."

She had been helping the wise guardian for three years now and it was always the same story, lost and despairing souls made their way to the oasis to try and soothe their sorrows through oblivion. But the healing powers of the sacred pool were of a different nature, and even after studying at the shrine for so long, Katara did not fully understand the full extent of the waters' power. All she could be certain of was that it did not erase any memories.

Many often left in bitter disappointment but others learned to accept their sad memories and after some time, found a better peace than they had initially hoped for.

"I see," the traveller replied gravely.

Katara saw the familiar look of dismay on the traveller's face and though she had seen this expression so many times before, something about this man struck her. Her eyes met his and she saw that he was a firebender but still, she was filled with compassion for his plight. Not just because he was clearly injured, with bandages covering the left side of his face, but because she could sense his suffering and she felt compelled to reach out to him.

She also recognized, having looked into the faces of the despairing for quite some time, that he was not completely devoid of hope, and that there was still some chance for him to overcome his hardships. And she wanted to help in any way that she could.

The firebender bowed and turned to leave, his posture betraying his disappointment. Katara would not allow him to despair, as she had seen others do.

"Wait," the waterbender cried out, "Won't you stay and rest for a while? I know that the journey has been long and exhausting. And there is a place here for you to regain your strength, should you wish it."

The firebender hesitated but Katara knew that he was considering her proposal. He looked tired to the bone and would at least benefit from a warm meal and some sleep.

"And your journey need not be in vain," she added hastily, trying to keep his attention, "as I mentioned before, the water here has healing properties."

The firebender flinched at this and instinctively raised a hand to the bandaged side of his face. For a moment Katara regretted alluding to his injury so bluntly. She could not help but be curious about him and she knew that it was selfish of her to pry information from someone who seemed to keep to himself. She could not help but stare at his face intently although not at the part he thought she was looking at.

"It's worse than it looks," the firebender said, noticing the girl's interest, "and I can live with the scar that it will eventually leave. _That_ was not my purpose for coming here. But it was a wild hope to begin with and I see that I should not have believed in such a whimsical legend."

"But you're already here," Katara insisted, "Won't you at least stay for a cup of tea for all your troubles?"

At the mention of tea, a hint of a smile tugged at the firebender's lips. Katara was relieved and glad that she could detain him even for a few moments.

She did not know what made her so adamant about keeping the somber firebender here, but it had been a while since the shrine had received visitors, people having stopped believing in old legends. She was eager for some company, other than that of her teacher, who was currently out on a short pilgrimage.

And she sensed that this lone wanderer needed a friend and she was only too happy to be there for him.

"My name is Katara," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Zuko," the firebender said simply.

"Pleased to meet you," she said before asking meekly, "Could you do me a small favor?"

The firebender looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"I have not been away from this shrine for quite some time," she explained, "Will you not share some news of what has been happening in the world?"

"I," Zuko started nervously, "I don't think I'm the best person for telling stories."

"But you're the only other person here, and besides, we need not talk too much," Katara said hastily, "I'll just prepare some tea and we can sit quietly. It's been a while since we've had any visitors and I welcome the company."

"You're too kind," the firebender said softly, "I wouldn't want to trouble you any further."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all," Katara said cheerfully, taking the young man's hand and leading him to a nearby bench, "I'll go make the tea. Please promise that you won't leave before then."

"I promise," Zuko replied, smiling in spite of himself.

Neither of them noticed that the waters of the sacred pool had begun to glow.


End file.
